The girl in the frog hoodie
by ChocolateXFountain
Summary: Lucy, Nicknamed Frog, Must go through the troubles of going to a SP school. Cover Image not mine, i searched up "Chibi Frog" and found it and photo shopped (poorly) it. So meh. Apparently, i am making this a 'dark fic' so... Warning: Self harm (muuuchh later on) Black-mail (Because Cartman, der) Disclaimer: I do not own South Park
1. Introduction

**Ding, dong. **The sound of the doorbell rang through the Tuckers household, Mrs. Tucker looked up, she put the plate she was washing back into the sink, dried her hands, and raced to the door way.

She opened the brown, wooden door to reveal a tall, slim woman with glasses, a black shirt and a white skirt with brown hair tied into a bun.

At the woman's legs was a small girl in a green hoodie that had a frog eyes on top of the hood part. The small girl had green boots and a black skirt and short brown hair, she was presumably the taller woman's daughter. The girl quickly hid behind her mother's legs, peeking her head out to look at Mrs. Tucker. "Hello, we are your new neighbors, my name is Sarah, Sarah Lee, and this is my daughter Lucy" "ah, i heard rumors of new neighbors, well it's nice to meet you, my name is, uh, just call me Mrs. Tucker, I hope moving wasn't a pain" Mrs. Lee shook her head "no, it might be pain un-packing but, I will live. Well, anyway we best get back to the house to unpack, it was nice meeting you"

Sarah was about to turn and leave before Mrs. Tucker suggested that Lucy stayed at her house while Mrs. Lee unpacked. "Oh, are you sure that wouldn't be any trouble?" Mrs. Lee asked with a hint of doubt in her eyes, she didn't want to trouble Mrs. Tucker. "Yeah it will be fine, I have a son named Craig. He is about the same age as Lucy" Mrs. Lee nodded her head, and kneeled down to the confused Lucy "ok, Lucy. You are going to stay here for a bit, I'll come pick you up in an hour" Lucy frowned "why?" she whined "because mummy is just going to be doing boring unpacking, and you might get bored, Mrs. Tucker has a son, so you behave, Ok?" Lucy nodded her head and smiled "Ok mummy" they hugged and Mrs. Lee left.

Mrs. Tucker led Lucy inside, it was slightly warmer inside then outside, but there wasn't much of a difference. In the living room was a small boy with jet black hair who was playing with wooden blocks that had letters on them.

"Craig?" Mrs. Tucker asked, "Yeah?" the boy didn't turn his head when answering his mother "this is our new neighbor Lucy, she will be here for a while, so be nice, ok?" this time the boy did turn his head to look at Lucy. Mrs. Tucker kneeled down to face the young child "I'm going to do the dishes, but if Craig does anything mean, come get me" Mrs. Tucker walked off to the kitchen.

The two five year olds eyes locked for a few seconds before Craig turned back to his lettered blocks. Lucy slowly walked towards the boy and peeked over his shoulder.

The lettered blocks were stacked and spelled the letters F-O-R-G.

Lucy cocked her head, confused as to what "Forg" meant. Lucy was a fast learner and knew lots of words, but she never had seen a word like this, maybe he tried to write "forge" but forgot the E. She looked down at the pile of blocks to find "E", and noticed Craig was staring at her. However she ignored him and reached down and got a block with the letter "E" on it, and placed it on the tower of blocks.

"What are you doing?" Craig said with his nasally voice, he glared at her angrily, Lucy smiled brightly at him "you accidently spelled the word "forge" wrong, so I fixed it for you" Craig looked back at the tower of blocks. "Forge?" he repeated, he turned to Lucy "I wasn't trying to spell forge, idiot, it was meant to say 'frog', duh" Craig flicked the letter "E" off of his tower of blocks, it went flying, Lucy winced when she heard the thud of the block hitting the ground.

She stood there frowning, she felt tears swelling up in her eyes and she started sniffling. Craig noticed the sounds and turned to her, at first he frowned at her, but then he noticed she was crying. His mouth went into an "O" shape, he didn't know what to do, but what he did know was, if his mum found out he would be in very big trouble for making her cry.

Craig studied her, she had light brown bangs covering her face, pale white skin and a slightly pink nose. She was still wearing her green boots that had small frog faces on them, he noticed her trembling legs and felt sorry for her, so he tapped the carpet next to him with his palm.

She looked at his hand and raised her left eye brow. "Sit next to me" Craig felt his hand went numb from leaning on it. Lucy rubbed her eyes, and sat down next to Craig. Craig got an idea, he pushed the pile of blocks towards Lucy, she looked down at them. "Um, I'm sorry for before, here you have a try" Craig said whilst smiling.

Lucy nodded her head "what's your name?" she asked, sniffing "Craig, and your Lucy? Right?" she nodded her head, Craig watched her grab a block with the letter "C" on it, next she picked "R" then "A" until she finally completed his name, Craig. But instead of stacking the blocks, she made them side ways. Craig did the same with her name, but instead of "Lucy" it spelled "Lusy".

Lucy giggled, a confused Craig crossed his arms and pouted "what?" she stopped and looked at him "it's nothing" she said, however Craig wasn't convinced, he wanted to know what was so funny, he tackled her and sat on her legs, making sure she couldn't get away, she squirmed and tried to get free but her giggling and Craig's strength made that hard to do. He retorted to pinching her cheeks and saying "what's so funny?" but she just continued to laugh, making Craig more determined to make her speak.

Unfortunately, Craig's mother walked in "Craig I need you to-" Mrs. Tuckers face paled, Craig stopped pinching Lucy's cheeks and turned his head "what do you want me to do?" Mrs. Tucker's face went red "oh um, go up to your room, I need to vacuum the living room" Lucy was still giggling, but she stopped when Craig got off of her. He reached his hand out to help Lucy stand up, which she took gratefully.

"Come on, I'll show you my room" Craig half dragged, half led Lucy up stairs to his room. "My, my. Kids these days" Mrs. Tucker sighed and started to vacuum the carpet.

Meanwhile up in Craig's room, Lucy was looking at a Terrence and Phillip poster on Craig's wall. Craig however, was fishing through his closet. "Here" Craig brought out a giant Lego board with Lego houses and people on it, it looked like a mini city to Lucy, who was excited.

Craig placed the Lego city on the ground, and they sat opposite each other, "wow look at the tiny people-oh" she pointed to a small Lego dog "I've been building this Lego city for ages now, do you like it?" Lucy took her eyes of the small brown Lego dog to look at Craig "hmm-hmm" she nodded her head, and fixed her eyes back on the small Lego dog, Craig noticed and smirked evilly "you can have that dog" Lucy looked up at him, smiling brightly "really?"

"IF you tell me what was so funny before" Lucy pouted, but she made her decision "nope, you can keep the dog, I will never tell you" Lucy said proudly as she puffed her chest, Craig's smirk turned into a pouted frown "how about a hint?" Craig said pleadingly.

Lucy sighed, her hood fell down to her neck, Craig got a better look at her. She had really short light brown hair, she also had a hairpin with a frog face on it, for some reason he didn't notice it before. He looked into her caramel brown eyes, 'he loved caramel' he thought, but his thoughts were distracted.

"It had something to do with my name" she said, "hmm" Craig brought his hand to his chin as he thought about it. He noticed her yawn and decided to drop the subject. he looked around his room to find something to do, his eyes ventured up, 'perfect' he thought.

"You want to see something really cool?" Craig asked her, she nodded her head. Craig shut his door, closed the curtains and turned the lights off. Lucy looked at him, confused as to why he wanted the room to be so dark. "Look up" Lucy's eyes traveled up, she saw many glow-in-the-dark sticker stars "wow" she exclaimed, her eyes glowing with excitement.

Craig laid down on the soft carpet and patted the spot next to him, signaling Lucy to lay down next to him. She obeys and lies next to him, after a few moments of silence, she drifts off to sleep. Craig turns his body to face her, "Lucy, are you asleep?" he whispers, after no answer, he watches her chest, rise and fall as she slept, he moved his face closer to hers and planted a kiss on to her cheek.

He pulled away and felt his face heating up, he too, began to drift off to sleep.

**A/N: R&R**


	2. Seven years later

**Lucy :POV: **

**Seven Years Later….**

I raced to my class, afraid of being late AGAIN. Mr. Garrison was very strict, despite his laziness. I accidently bump into Red "watch where you are going, _frog" _she says, I roll my eyes. I hated that nickname, it was given to me in kindergarten thanks to all the frog stuff I wore, and a certain blond haired boy.

I look up ahead and see Wendy, Bebe, Timmy and Butters still lining up. 'Thank god I'm not late' I think, I slow my run down to a walk. Wendy greets me "hey Lucy" I smile at her, she is one of the few people who don't call me frog. Some call me frog in nice ways, some do it for _other _reasons, just like my red headed "friend".

"Hi Wendy, have you seen any of the guys yet?" and by 'the guys' I mean, Craig, Tweek, Clyde and Token. My best buds in the whole world, she pauses for a second to think "yeah, I saw Tweek earlier" I smile in relief, all four of them have been "sick" for the past week, luckily I can hang out with Wendy if that happens, but It still doesn't feel right.

I run my hand though my brown hair, I catch in the corner of my eyes, a blue chullo. I spin my body around to see Craig, Tweek and Clyde walking towards me. 'Where's Token?' I wonder, but I push the thought aside. "Hey Frog" Clyde says, and I punch his shoulder, but he just laughs it off. "Ah, don't –ngh- hit people, Lucy?" it sounded more like a question, I turn to Tweek "sorry" I say and he begins twitching uncontrollably. Craig and Clyde talk about football or something, Tweek drinks his coffee and I stand there awkwardly.

I notice that familiar orange, behind Craig.

Kenny.

I begin to shudder as he and his friends get closer and closer. It's not like I have a crush on him, its just that he…well touches me. Oh god, that sounded weird, I really hope no one in this school can read minds. As Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Cartman walk past, I feel Kenny's hand brush against my leg. A cold feeling spread across my body, and my face must have went whiter than it already is because Craig says it looks like I had seen a ghost, which scares Tweek because he thinks i actually saw one.

"The door is open, ass wipes" we hear a familiar voice come from inside the class room, we all exchange glances and head on in.

I look around the classroom. The blue seats at the wooden half desks at the back, and the teacher's desk plus the white board at the front, two windows overlooking the playground and lots of posters around the room. I take my normal seat next to Tweek. On the white board, there were notes to write down.

I got my book out and looked through my bag to find my pencil case. No such luck. I look to Tweek, maybe he had an extra pencil? There was no one in the other desk next to me, I had to ask Tweek. "Hey Tweek, any spare pencils?" I expected him to scream, but he must have not heard me. It was only until recently when he got used to me, and even then he still isn't normal around me. I remember back in kindergarten…

_I was new, and Craig and I had become friends since we were neighbors. He introduced me to his friends, Clyde, Tweek and Token. Token and I became friends from the start, Clyde was wary of me in case I stole his best friend or something, and Tweek was afraid, something about me being a frog, I guess he thought frogs were scary. Back then, Craig and Clyde were better friends with each other than Kyle and Stan, what do they call their friendship again? Super best friends? Well yeah, that's what Clyde and Craig were, Clyde must have thought I would have taken Craig away or something. Those three, minus Tweek, would always get me into trouble, stealing food from other kids, spitting spit balls. Tweek never joined in though, but if I talked to him he would scream "Frog!" and run, earning my nickname…_

I sigh, hoping Tweek wouldn't make me the laughing stock of the class, "Tweek?" I whisper a little louder he turns his head and fidgets "w-what?" he asks, a few heads turn our way but at least the teacher didn't hear "can I borrow a pencil?" I ask, clenching my teeth together, he quickly nods his head and gets a spare pencil, I smile at him "thanks Tweek" he blushes "n-n-no problem" I turn to face the white board to start copping notes when a piece of scrunched up paper lands on my desk. I look around to find the culprit, but no one is looking my way or looks suspicious. I look down at the paper and begin to unfold it.

**A/N: friend or foe? Sorry for mistakes or whatever, it's three in the morning and I need godamm COFFEE!**


	3. Kenny the Devil and Texts

**Wendy :POV:**

**Stan: Plz babe…**

I looked down at the latest text and rolled my eyes.

**Wendy: Y…what R U Going to do anyway?**

There was a pause, I decided to just get back to writing notes.

**Stan: That's Ken's business **

Ken…? As in Kenny?

**Wendy: alright, I will pass the note. **

I rip a piece of paper from my book, neatly and gently. I try to make my hand writing messy, so Lucy doesn't figure out it's me and throw the note. I don't have time to see if it landed, I just continue doing board notes.

**Kenny :POV: **

"Did she send the note?" I ask Stan "Yes….what are you going to do back there anyway?" I think about how I should answer "there is some…stuff I need to take care of" Stan rolls his eyes, "whatever dude"

**Lucy :POV:**

My hands work carefully as I try not to rip the paper. I look up to see a sleeping Mr. Garrison, which is good for me. I look back down at the paper and read "Meet me behind the school, after school" my eyes wander the classroom. Was this from Craig or Clyde? I look at Tweek, 'couldn't have been him' I think, I look over at Butters, 'maybe' I look over at Wendy. There is no one in this class I wouldn't mind talking to, but behind the school? I shake the thoughts, I'm just being paranoid.

**A/N: short chapter. What do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated. Also. the reasons for a small class is because...everyone is "sick" **


	4. flip the bird!

**Lucy :POV: **

**:After History:**

"why is that all we do in that class is copy down notes" Clyde grumbles, i look up at him, he is the second tallest about around 4 foot 10, Craig was the tallest out of all of us, but he won't tell me his height, I am only just a bit shorter then Tweek. "Doesn't bother me" I shrug my shoulders "he knows I'm a slow writer" Clyde crosses his arms like a child-oh wait.

"See you guys at Lunch, I have math's here" Craig says, lining up next to the door we walked past "Bye" me and Clyde chirp and continue walking.

"What class do you have?" Clyde asks me "science, you?" he pauses "um" I mentally face palm, how could he forget his class.

Science… Wait, why does that ring a familiar bell…Oh no…. No one, not Wendy, not Clyde nor Tweek is in my science class, but _he _is. I begin to shudder, "you ok?" Clyde asks me "huh? Oh yeah, it's just a bit chilly" I fake smile, he doesn't look convinced, but he drops the subject anyway.

"Clyde!" we hear a voice behind us, it was Tweek. "Yeah?" "we have P.E, come –ngh- on" Clyde smiles at him "thanks dude" he turns to me "bye, see ya at lunch" I nod my head and continued on to my science class.

I see my class up ahead, the people lining up already were Red, Jason, Jimmy, Kyle, Stan and Kenny. I gulp as I line up at the back, behind Red. She turns to face me "I want an apology, _frog" _the way the word "frog" rolled off of her tongue was poisonous.

"For?" I say, annoyed "for, bumping into me earlier" I roll my eyes, she should get over herself "sorry" she smirks at me "better, but here's some advice, you should stop thinking you're at the top because you are friends with Craig Tucker" she turns and gets out her phone. I just ignore her, grateful that the conversation was over. I feel two blue eyes on me, I lock eyes with Kenny, but quickly look away. He does the same and starts talking to Kyle.

**Craig :POV: **

I tap my pen on the desk loudly as I think about the summer camp Lucy was talking about last week. She seemed really excited to go, but I couldn't care less. "What, that's not true" Butters says, I turn my head to look at Cartman and Butters arguing about something "it is, Kenny said he had his finger wrapped around her" I wonder who they're talking about "Craig, face the front" the teacher scowls, I notice a few giggles go around the class and flip her off.

**Flash Back**

**Narrator :POV:**

_"Hey Craig?" Craig turns to Lucy "yeah?" she holds her fist up and flips him off "what does that mean? You do it all the time" "oh, it means a lot of things, you are too young to know" he pats her head and she pouts._

**End Flash Back**

However the teacher ignores me and continues with the lesson.

**A/N: …. :/**


	5. Kenny the creepy devil

**Lucy :POV: **

**Science **

"Ok then, kids, next week I will be picking groups of four to do your assessment. Understood? Hopefully all the kids won't be 'sick' again" our teacher says, whilst getting some papers from his drawer "Kenneth, I want you to pass these papers around the class" Kenny smirks and stands, as he walks to the front, I notice Stan's was staring at me, with a questioning look. "With pleasure" Kenny says as he takes the papers from the teacher, he passes the notes, one by one, until he reached me, the last person.

He smiles down at me, being the tall person (despite being poor and not getting to eat much) that he is. "Milady" he places the sheet of paper in my hands, I roll my eyes at how cliche that sounded, and he walks back to his seat. I feel someone nudge my arm, it was Red. "You must have the hot's for him cuz your face is all red" I send her a mean look but I don't say anything. I look down at the sheet of paper, it was about the groups of four stuff. I look around the class, picking which group I would not mind being in

Kyle: he's friends with Kenny, but he is smart.

Jimmy: because it's either him or Red

Jason: because it's either him or Kenny

I sigh, knowing I would probably be in a group that I wouldn't want to be in, there are other kids in this class that aren't here today, like Annie, Heidi and Esther, Token used to be in this class, but he got moved up for being smart. I'm surprised Kyle hasn't moved up, maybe he gets average grades so he can be in the same class as Stan and Kenny. **Ding-ding-ding. **"Class dismissed"

**-Lunch-**

Craig was waiting outside the door, he was always the first to get out of the class rooms. If the bell went, even if the teacher didn't dismiss him, he was out of there. "Hey" I greeted him "sup?" I shrug my shoulders "not much, just boring science" **bump **I feel a slight pain in my left shoulder, I turn to see Red, she puts her hand over her mouth "oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt the two love birds conversation?" she says sarcastically.

My face went redder then her hair, but Craig just ignored her. We quickly walked off to the gym in silence, but Clyde and Tweek weren't there. "Hey, why isn't Token here today?" I ask "well you know how we were all pretending to be sick" I nod my head, wondering how they ever convinced Tweek to skip school, "well, we kinda of forgot to tell Token we were coming back today" I roll my eyes "forgot? Or just didn't want to tell him" "both".

I notice the frizzy haired blond up ahead. "-ngh- there y-you guys are" Tweek seems worried "Tweek, you look worried. What happened?" he twitches at my question "Clyde went off with -AHH- Bebe" I sigh at Tweek's sudden outburst and the fact Clyde ditched us. "And I tried to tell him we have to put our names on the Year Six end of the year board, but he wouldn't listen" I almost forgot that board. It's a board where we all have to write our names on it because we are leaving to high school next year. "Let's just go without him" I suggest and we head off to Mr. Mackey's office.

**Mr. Mackey's Office**

"So you kids are here to put your names on the board, Mm'kay?" we all nod our heads "pick a colored paint, Mm'kay" when I first met Mr. Mackey, I couldn't help but mock him, which made the other three laugh minus Tweek who was afraid of me back then, and still is now slightly. I grab the color green, Craig picks blue and Tweek picks yellow. After we put our names down, we head out to eat our lunch in the cafeteria.

"Hey chef" we chant "hello there children, its Saulsberry steak day" my stomach grumbles and Chef chuckles. We take our food and head to our usual table, I notice Bebe isn't sitting with Wendy and the other girls, figures. "Something really weird happened in class" Craig takes a bite into his apple "w-what?" he finishes chewing and says "Cartman and Butters were arguing" he shrugged "Butters was arguing back?" i thought out loud. It was clear to everyone that Cartman used Butters as an escape goat** (is it goat or go? I don't know)** whenever Cartman got in trouble, but Butters would never say anything and would take the blame, "yeah, I can't remember what it was about though" I felt as if I was being watched, but ignored the feeling and ate.

**Kenny :POV: **

I let out a frustrated sigh as I replayed what I was going to say to her after school. My eyes landed on her light brown hair that she let down, she wore a green jacket which unfortunately hid her bust, a black skirt and black shoes. Why she hanged out with Craig and those guys was beyond me, but they were definitely over-protective of her. "Hey Kinny, you gonna eat that?" the fat boy known as Cartman says, I push my plate over to him, not wanting to deal with his bullshit.

**A/N: Kenny is a C-C-C-Creeper ;)**


	6. Craig is missing out

**Lucy :POV:**

**Ding, Ding, Ding. **The bell that signaled that lunch was over rang through the cafeteria. Most students cleared out, but some stayed to finish their conversations and meals alike. "What class do we have?" Craig asks me, I bite my bottom lip, "I think we have home EC" I look to Tweek and he nods his head, we get up and head out the door.

We walk behind Wendy and Bebe, the two seem to be talking about a guy "I just can't believe he said I couldn't have those shoes, I am so over him" Wendy sighs "how long are you going to keep doing this?" Bebe laughs "until his dad's store runs dry".

We line up, and wait for our teacher to arrive. "Is it cooking day today, or review day?" I wonder out loud "I don't remember" Craig crosses his arms and leans against the wall "it is c-cooking day, -ngh-" Tweek mutters, I smile at him "thanks Tweek" he blushes, but quickly turns around "n-no problem" I giggle a little, god he's cute when he's embarrassed. Wait…did I just say that? I look around the corridor, hoping no one with mind reading powers was around. Craig fake coughs "well anyway, both are boring as hell" I roll my eyes "how would you know that hell is boring?" "It's an emphasis, don't look into it".

After ten or so minutes and Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Butters, Red, Kevin, Jason, Jimmy and Timmy arrive, we begin to wonder where are teacher was. "Maybe she forgot?" Butters suggests "good, home EC is boring as hell" Cartman walks off "I suppose you were born in hell, so you would know" I mutter to myself.

Eventually the teacher does arrive, and luckily for Eric, he came back just before the teacher. "Alright then class, last week we reviewed the wonderful butterfly cakes we made, so usually we would be cooking today, however thanks to the end of year assessment stuff, we are going to work on that instead" a few groans go around the class room "now, I want you lovelies to get into groups of four, make sure these people are well acquainted with you because you will need to go to each other's houses for practice, do you understand?" "Yes Mr. Jackson" the class room chants.

**Craig :POV: **

Naturally, Tweek, Lucy and I got into a group, but we needed one more member. Butters went with Kyle, Stan and Eric. Kevin went with Jason, Jimmy and Timmy, leaving only Red. Lucy was, of course, not very happy with this, since we have to go to each other's houses for practice, but I have no idea why the two hate each other so much. We all stood behind our kitchen counter and Mr. Jackson went on "you are allowed to pick any food to make as long as you can make it in 1 hour, now discuss what meal you lovelies are going to make".

We all stood there silently "Oh, I know, let's make a cake" Lucy chirps "uh, that's the lamest thing to make" Red twirls her hair, I was about to say something but Lucy beats me to it "ok then, _Red, _what should we make then?" "Hmm, how about something more healthier?" she says "I like the –ngh- cake idea, b-but cakes are harder to make, why don't we make cupcakes, t-that way we can make more for everyone".

Everyone, including me, stares at Tweek. His face goes bright red "GAH too much pressure" Lucy laughs "that's a great idea Tweek" his face goes even redder then before "t-thanks" am I missing something here?

**A/N: yes Craig, you are indeed missing out on something. R&R**


	7. More texts

**Lucy :POV: **

We ended up choosing chocolate cupcakes with different designs for each person in the class that would represent them. "Friday, after school, you guys can come over" I wasn't too happy about Red coming over to my house, but I think I would live.

The bell rang and we headed out the door "see ya" I wave at Craig and Tweek as they head off to their class. I walk down the corridor and notice Butters and Eric talking by the lockers "look Butters, you have to do this" Eric says "No Eric, I'm sick of you bossing me around all the time" Butters storms off, I stare at Eric until he finally notices me "what do you want, whore?" he storms off as well. "Whore? Why the nerve of that….that" I couldn't bring myself to insult him, I let out a deep sigh and head to my math's class.

As I am about to turn a corner, I hear a slight sobbing noise coming from the closet room. I open the door just a crack to peek through. I see Clyde huddled up, with his arms around his knees, his eyes aren't completely red and puffy but there are hints of it. I open the door fully and he notices me. "Oh hey Lucy" he rubs his eyes. I close the closet door behind me and huddle up next to him "are you ok Clyde?" he sobs a bit "no…" I pat his back "do you want to skip Math's?" "Y-yeah" ten minutes pass, and we just sit there in silence.

"Bebe was ***sniff* **using me" Clyde finally speaks, he looks down at his shoes, "huh?" "w-what I mean is… she didn't even date me, for me. She dated me for free shoes" I frown, "Bebe doesn't deserve you Clyde" he looks up at me "really?" I smile brightly "of course, she's missing out anyway. She can have all the shoes in the world, but she could never have you, because you are ten times, no, a million times better than any shoe" he looks down at his shoes again "thanks Lucy, you're a great friend" after a few more minutes, Clyde got a text. "Who's it from?" I asked him, he showed me his phone.

**Bebe: I'm soz babe, I wanna get back together **

I snatched his phone out of his hand and wrote.

**Clyde: sorry, but no. please get a life other than shoes. **

"What are you doing?!" Clyde yells "giving the bitch what she deserves"

**Bebe :POV: **

"What!?" I was shocked, no more than shocked. "What is it?" Wendy asks me, I show her my phone. Her jaw drops, "give me that" she snatches my phone out of my hands and starts to text back

**Bebe: Excuse me? I have more of a life then u do**

I watch as Wendy continues to type.

**Clyde: yea right, that's a nice joke**

**Bebe: joke? If you want to talk about jokes then why don't we take a look at your grades? **

**Clyde: pfft, as if you can talk about grades, mine are way better than yours, that's for sure. **

**Bebe: whatever, I don't want to date a cry baby like you anyway. **

**Clyde: and I don't want to date a shoe loving whore who only cares about herself.**

Wendy growls at my phone, but hands it back "sorry Bebe, I was defeated" she bangs her head against the desk, I look through the texts. No more shoes for me, I suppose.

**Clyde :POV: **

Lucy smiles as if she won a gold medal and hands my phone back. I scroll through the text messages and sigh, **Ding-Ding-Ding. **It was lunch time.

**A/N: Why can't Lucy insult Cartman but can easily insult Bebe? Is it plot, or me just being a lazy writer? Big thanks to Shinigamisanm and GothWolf2000 and that random guest from before. :I**


	8. Eric and Butters

**Lucy :POV:**

We all sat at our usual table. Bebe kept giving Clyde angry looks, but he ignored it. I couldn't help but think about the note from before. I still had it on me, maybe i should ask if it was one of the boys.

I pulled the piece of paper out and looked down at it. "_Meet me behind the school, after school" _who could this have been from? I look at Clyde, then Craig then Tweek. All three of them are just sitting there, eating.

What if it was from Butters? i look over at Pip and Butters table and catch him staring at me. He quickly looks away as soon as he knows that i am staring right back. Maybe it was from Butters, Butters is nice, however he works with Eric, and Eric isn't nice. Maybe that fight from before has something to do with the note, i look down at the paper again and sigh.

**Butters :POV:**

Oh, Hamburgers. She caught me staring. I look to Pip who is picking at his food. "Butters, a second will you?" it was Eric Cartman. Earlier on, i yelled at him, which is probably what this is going about. i swung my legs around to look at Eric "y-yeah?" Eric points to the exit. I follow him immediately, after we left and went out into the corridors, we stood by locker 209, which by chance was Lucy's locker as well. I don't why i know her locker number, i just do.

"Look, Eric, I'm sorry for before" Eric puts his hand in front of my face "Now, this isn't about that. I want you to do something different" oh good, i hope i don't have to humiliate Lucy again

**Flash Back**

_"I need you to embarrass Lucy in front of the whole school, Kenny is paying well, so you will get your share this time. Deal?" _

**End Flash back**

"Instead of embarrassing Lucy, we have to put her in danger" I frown "Why?" Eric shrugs "Kenny is paying well, so don't mess this up, or you know what will happen" Eric's smile turns into a crooked, evil smile "y-yes Eric"

**Lucy :POV: **

"Hey guys. Have you seen Cartman? i need to tell him something, but i can't find him" Stan Marsh walked up to our spot, we were outside by the steps. We all shake our heads, "Oh, ok" Stan stares at me for a few seconds before he leaves to find Kyle. "What was that about?" Craig asks "hmm?" i manged to make some noise, i was too depressed about the note "that pause, before Stan left you too were staring at each other" i shrug my shoulders and the bell went.

**A/N: I wrote this all on Doc Manager, so there might be some mistakes and such. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	9. Short Chapter :O

**Stan :POV: **

I walked up to my group of friends, Kenny and Kyle seemed to be talking about something important because they were whispering like school girls. "Hey guys, have you seen Cartman?" they both looked up, and shook their heads. i pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration, what is that fatass doing?

**Fatass *cough* i mean Cartman :POV: **

"Butters?" i called in the boys bathroom "Y-yeah?" Butters was in the fourth stall "Can you hurry up and finish taking a shit so i can tell you about the plan" i called, sarcastically "what plan? And i-i'm not taking a shit, Eric" i rolled my eyes "whatever, hurry up, we don't have all day".

we made our way outside, by the steps were Craig and those guys, plus one female. "Oh hey Cartman, Stan was looking for you" Lucy smiled at me, i sneered at her "Whatever, tell that hippie that i don't have time to save the whales or some bullcrap like that" i walked past their little gang and went over to a shady area to talk business.

"so w-what's the plan, Eric?" i smiled "You know about the upcoming summer camp, yes?" Butters nods his head "Yeah, everyone is excited to go"

"we shall embarrass Lucy then. You see we are going to..." **DING DING DING **

**Tweek :POV: **

As we walked down the corridors, i couldn't help but stare at the back of Lucy's head. Back in home ec, she said she liked my idea. My face went bright red, "Hey Tweek, what's the matter, your face is all red" Clyde points out, which makes Lucy and Craig stop to look at me "Are you ok?" Craig asks, "y-yeah i'm fine" i feel a hand on my forehead. "GAH!" i slap the hand away, i look at Lucy, who is frowning "i'm s-sorry" i apologized.

"For? it's ok Tweek, i'm used to it by now, besides, your really hot, are you sure your ok?" i'm really hot? everything went black.

**Lucy :PoV: **

i watched as Tweek fell backwards. "TWEEK!" we all yelled as we tried to grab him, but he hit the ground, hard.

we were at his side in two seconds, flat. "Is his head bleeding?" i sat next to his head and lifted it up a bit. "No, he just passed out" Craig said as he checked his pulse."Lets take him to the nurse" Clyde suggested.

We had to carry him, we got a lot of weird stares from passer by's, but we ignored them. When we brought Tweek to the nurse, she told us all to leave. which we did.

"Why do you think he passed out?" i asked the two as we went to our lockers "I thinks its cause you called him hot" Clyde snickered "W-what? i didn't!" Craig sighed "Maybe it's because you touched him" my jaw dropped, "Do you think this is because of me?" Clyde patted my back, i expected him to deny it, but i got something else instead.

"yeah, it was most definitely because of you" i hung my head down "man, now i feel bad"

"STUDENTS, THE BELL WENT TEN MINUTES AGO, GET TO CLASS!" a teacher scolded us, we hurried off to class.

**Butters :POV:**

there is no way i can do that, then again. Better her then me.

**A/N: oooooooh, i wonder what "That" is? thank you everyone, i shall put your names in the name of fame hall**

**Name of fame hall: **

B1ox1d3 (one internet cookie for you)

GothWolf2000 (one internet cookie for you)

NightWindAlchemist (Have you watched full metal alchemist? or is that your real name?) (one internet cookie for you as well)

Redangle14 (one internet cookie for you)

insanexnerd1544 (one internet cookie for you)

shinigamisanm (You were the first one to "follow" i love you, here is a cookie)

xStylennybuttmanx (for reviewing, i love you too, here is a cookie)

xXFallen-Angle-Of-DarknessXx (and one internet cookie for you)

**It seems i have two angles "following" this story, and man, i'm running out of cookies. Bye :3**


	10. After School (Finally)

**Lucy :POV:**

"What do you guys have?" Clyde asked us "I have P.E with Craig" Craig nods his head. "I –ngh- have math's" Tweek says "I think I have English" Clyde wonders. We all head our separate ways.

"Hey Craig…" I broke the silence as we walked through the corridors "Yeah?" he asks "what were you going on about before, with Stan" Craig paused "Oh, he just looked at you for an awkward 5 seconds" I roll my eyes "right".

We enter the gym, it's a big, empty space, blue bleachers on the side lines and brown clay like flooring. Our teacher was waiting on the bleaches.

"Oh, early eh? Run around the court please" our teacher instructed us. We nodded our heads and just as we were about to get ready to run, the door swung open.

"Wassup bitchez" I shuddered as Kenny and his friend Stan walked in, the two seemed to be happy about something, not at all concerned of the teacher hearing them swear.

"I hope you boys have a good explanation of your rude language" the teacher glared at the two boys as they made their way to where Craig and I were standing.

I felt frozen in place, I wanted to hide behind Craig as Kenny and Stan made their way closer and closer. But my feet seemed to be glued to the ground.

As they walked past, I felt a slight squeeze on my bottom, causing myself to yelp in surprise.

"Huh..? What's wrong frog?" Craig asked, concerned of my sudden outburst. "Oh, um" I looked behind me to see Kenny and Stan walking towards the sports equipment, Kenny's hand was by his side, slightly waving at me, I felt my face pale.

"Lucy?" Craig snapped me back to reality, I looked at him "yeah?" he rolled his eyes at my response and flicked my forehead "weirdo"

"Ok, now that everyone is here, I am going to put you in groups of two, this is for the trust exercise, does everyone understand?" the teacher said as she tossed a tennis ball into the air. "Yes Mrs. Crowberry" the way the students said the word 'yes' seemed dull, as if they couldn't wait to be paired up with some stranger that they didn't know.

"Craig, your with Wendy" well I knew I wouldn't be paired with Craig since we are friends. Just don't pair me with Kenny.

"Kevin, you're with Esther" please don't pair me with Kenny.

"Lola, you're with Gregory" please don't pair me with Kenny.

The list went on and on, until only four people remained. Me, Red, Stan and Kenny.

"Lucy you are with…"

Please don't be Kenny.

Please don't be Kenny.

Please don't be Kenny.

I glanced over at him, only to get a smile in return.

PLEASE don't put me with Kenny.

"You're with Stan"

I sighed in relief and looked over at Stan, who was starring off into the distance. "And Red, your with Kenny" I heard Kenny groan "with pleasure" just like any word Red spoke, it rolled off like poison, not that I was jealous or anything, she can have him any day.

We basically just threw balls at each other. Oh, not like that! There better be no goddamn mind readers around, I must be as paranoid as Tweek. So yeah, we did other trust exercises and stuff, but Stan made little to no eye contact, he even let me fall backwards and I was unfortunately wearing a skirt, half the class, including Kenny and Craig, saw. My death wish list has updated suddenly, Red has shifted to number three and now…oh what's this? Stan is at number two? Oh, I wonder why.

I punched him in the shoulder, which of course failed, Stan just laughed it off. He is soooo close to being my number 1 death wish list contestant, but I'm afraid Kenny will forever, be in that spot.

The teacher dismissed us to get a drink, but I wasn't thirsty so I went to the bleachers. I remembered the note and pulled it out of my bag and looked at my possible candidates.

Wendy.

Craig.

Butters.

Timmy.

Bebe.

Clyde.

Tweek.

Craig and Clyde can be moved from the list, if they wanted to talk to me alone, they would text or something. Wendy has my number and I doubt Tweek would want to talk to me, besides he's been knocked out. Leaving Bebe, Butters and Timmy as possible note throwers, I can't see Bebe or Timmy wanting to talk to me, but Butters might. I always catch him starring, he's nice enough to be trusted, but he works with Cartman.

"What's that?" I jumped, and looked up to see Red smirking down at me, she was looking at the paper in my hand, "none of your business" I put the paper in my bag "than I will make it my business" I rolled my eyes and stood up, **Ding Ding Ding. **The bell rang.

**~Line Breaker~**

I walk home thanks to it being close by, so I didn't need to catch the bus. Once the guys left, I headed around the back of the school. It was mostly abandoned construction site. I walked further in on gravel paths that crunched under my feet, past the unused pillars, until I was facing the white snowy forest.

I sighed and went over to the ware house to lean against the wall. In front of me was the forest, to the left of me were a shed with the sliding door peeled off and thrown to the side, and to the right of me was a bunch of pillars that were never used.

I began to get nervous, I could feel my whole shaking from the anticipation. My legs trembling and my teeth slightly chattering. I hear a foot step on the gravel to my right.

"Wow, you really showed up?" I didn't even had to turn my head to know who the voice belonged to.

It was Kenny.

I turned to face him, he began to lean on one of the pillars. He closed his eyes and put his hand in his pocket, waiting for my reply.

"w-w-what do you want?" I was able to ask, I was now facing him.

"Just a chat" he shrugged his shoulders, I looked at where he stood, right dab in the middle, I have to walk past him to get out of here, I look to the forest, there's barley and gap for me to get through, and even if there were, I would come home with scratches and bruises.

"Oh, would you l-look at the time" I pretended to look down at a fake watch "I have to be somewhere" I quickly began making my way near him.

Nearly there, a few more steps.

Just as I was at my last step that would get past the man in orange, he grabbed my arm. "Lucy" he purred my name which creeped the hell out of me "I took all that effort to get the note to you to talk, be a little more polite" my shoulders tensed, as he let go of my arm.

I turned to look at him, he was still leaning against the pillar, not even facing me. "Well if you're going to t-talk, do so" I snapped at him, but he just laughed, making me grit my teeth in frustration.

"Are you going on summer camp this year?" he asked, I wonder why he would ask such a thing "y-yeah, why?" he pushed himself off the pillar and faced me, his deep blue eyes looking into my light brown ones, he was a bit taller, so I had to look up at him.

He shrugged his shoulders again "small talk" I roll my eyes, and began to walk off, only to be pushed against a pillar. "Kenny, let go" he had his hands pushing my arms above my head, but my legs were free to kick, but I was afraid that if I did kick, he would restrain my legs.

"No way, I'm having too much fun" he smiles, "Please?" i plead and his eyes widen and his smile disappears, leaving me a chance, I kick him in the nuts, as Cartman would say, and ran off to home.

**Craig :POV: **

I got home and turned on the telly, Red Racer came on. Yes, i do still watch RR despite being in year six. the door bell rang and i raced over to the door to find Clyde, Token and Tweek. "Come on dude, we are going to see the new Terrance and Phillip movie" Clyde said excitedly "What about Lucy?" i asked "We went to her house, but she was not there" Token shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm...Ok then, let me grab my hat"

**A/N: Oh man, the school day has finally ended! I plan on making future chapters about a whole day of school, but only when "interesting" things happen. I could skip over days entirely to get to that summer camp and unleash Butters and Eric's plan. Fluffy chapter (not really) but i remembered that they were in grade six so i was like "NOPE!" "No fluffy fer you guys" **

**Name Of Fame Hall: **

Twinkie-Defense-M.M.W (cookie for you)


	11. Style Or K2? that is the question

**A/N: Been a while.. pfft, It took a while to write this, but I hope it is good. Also, you will find quite a lot of plot holes in this fic. Just ignore them.**

**Warning: Error, Error, warning not found. Proceed with caution. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the frog-master (Lucy) If I owned SP… Let havoc ensue, I say! **

**Stan: :I **

**Me: What?**

**Stan: *Heavy breathing* you better make this a Style fic. **

**Me: Screw you Stan! K2 is better anyway**

**Style fans: *Gasp* **

**Me: There's always Stylenny…? **

**ONWARDS!**

**Tweek :POV: **

I awake in a strange place, to the sound of car screeches. I panic and quickly scan the room for any dangers. The room is empty, and smells like a hospital.

"Oh Jesus, where t-the heck am i?" I sit up and push the white covered blanket off of me.

Of course, I _always _get into these kinds of situations, it's as if God loves to toy with me and make me suffer. I am constantly wondering why I twitch and stutter like this. Why I scare easily. Why I am so paranoid of being rejected.

Being rejected…

These words roll around my head and spread like wild fire. They are like a chain, forcing me to never ask anyone out. I get so sweaty and nervous when I try, but my chains keep me from speaking until I run away screaming "Gah! Too much pressure!"

All my friends have dated, heck, even Lucy has. Clyde dated Bebe, Craig has dated Red before, but I don't think he will remember. Token has dated Wendy and Lucy dated Stan for about two days, which was back when Wendy first dumped Stan for Token.

I hear a knock on the walls, the sound spreads through the tiny room. "GAH!" I scream and push my face down on the pillow of the bed. "Don't hurt me!" I wail.

I hear a laughing sound, and then the sound of a door knob furiously turning, the door must be locked. "Let me in, Tweek" I hear someone say, their voice is oddly familiar.

I lift my face from the pillow and eye the door.

"Who i-is it?" I ask, trembling at the thought that a murder was outside my door.

"It's me, Cartman, the nurse asked me to pick something up" No wonder the voice sounded familiar, but why was he helping out the nurse instead of being at home eating cheesy poofs and watching T.V?

Cartman started to slam his fists on the door. "If you don't open up, I'll fucking kill you" I stand and race to the door, unlocking it and letting Cartman in.

He shoves me out of the road and walks in, Butters follows after him, before whispering a 'sorry' to me.

I've never quite understood these two before. Butters will do anything for Cartman. Is he gay for him or just too nice? Or maybe he's scared of him, or maybe it's all of the above?

Cartman picks up a few Band-Aids, a bottle full of sleeping stuff, and some sort of drug pill that I couldn't quite see.

"Perfect.." I hear Cartman mumble, he turns to me and says "Don't say a word about this, or else" I gulp, not even needing to know what 'or else' means. I could end up being served my own parents for Christ sake!

"Gah!" I scream at the thought of eating my own parents just because I told on Cartman.

He raises his eye brows, awaiting my answer.

I nod my head "y-yeah" He smiles, but it's not a sincere one, it's a deathly smile. "Come on Butters, we have all that we need for… our plan"

They leave the room instantly.

**~At home~**

By the time I got home, I found Token and Clyde knocking on my door. "We forgot we left you with the nurse…" Clyde says.

I shrug my shoulders. "So… what do you guys need?" I asked. It's now Clyde's turn to shrug his shoulders "Well, we are going to see the new Terrance and Phillip movie, wanna come?"

I nod "Let's get going to Craig's and L-Lucy's then"

**Lucy :POV: **

You cannot imagine my mother's face when I came home crying, with a few bruises on my knees from falling over as I ran and tripped over tree roots. I took the quickest route through the forest to get away from him.

"Honey…What happened?" was all she could ask. But I, rudely I might add, stormed passed her and up to my room.

The room was filled with green and that distinct orange. I hate that color now.

I grabbed an orange pillow and through it on the ground and grabbed a green one instead to bury my face into.

"Honey? Your friends came by before, what happened?" I look up at my door and sigh, "I'm fine mum, I had to run through the forest because of a dare, I'll go to Craig's next door when I'm cleaned up" I hear her sigh, and I know she's pushing the bridge of her glasses up.

"Well, your daddy rang and-" I grit my teeth "no way, not today"

"Honey, he has visitation rights. This is the reason we moved to South Park, remember?" I sigh "Tell him I'm busy with homework" I say.

She walks off. Leaving me to my thoughts.

I hate my dad, and even though he is the reason I got to live in this awesome town. I still hate the drunken bastard. He treats me and my mum like shit, and he shouldn't have any rights.

I take my sneakers off and study my legs, not as many cuts as I had imagined, but a few were visible. "I'll look like an emo..." I muttered to myself as I got up to go to the bathroom.

Once cleaning my cuts with the betadine, which made my cuts feel as if they were burning, and placed a few Band-Aids on the cuts.

I got dressed into a green hoodie, but kept the black skirt, and wore long boots that went to my knees to hide the cuts.

I sneaked passed mum, who was arguing with dad on the phone, and left to Craig's house. The air was cool, a soft breeze chilling every bone in my body. I stepped down the steps and crunched my feet on the snow as I went to my neighbor's house.

I always wonder, what if my house was not the one next to Craig's. Would I still have the friendship I have with him today? I push the thought aside as I rang the all too familiar door bell and awaited a response.

Craig's mum answered the door, still looking the same as ever, and smiled at me. "Craig went out with the other guys" she said, as if she were a physic and knew what I was thinking.

"Thanks, did you know where they were going?" she shook her head "Ok then, bye" she waved and slammed the door shut.

**Kenny :POV: **

I sucked in a long air of breath, trying to take away the pain in my balls, but nothing seemed to work "B..bitch" I muttered as I slammed my free hand on one of the pillars, making it rattle.

I looked to the direction she ran off to, but it was too late, she was long gone by now.

"HAHAHAHA, oh man, that was so awesome" I heard that all too familiar laugh. Eric Fucking Cartman.

I turned to the direction of the voice and sneered, he was clapping his hands like a fucking seal. Or maybe more like a whale…

"Don't give me that look, Kinny, we all saw that coming" he stops clapping and gives me a thumbs up.

"Shut up Cartman" I Say, ready to turn and leave. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"To tell you the plan" He says as puts his hands in his pockets. I smile.

"Finally"

**Question: Should I make this a dark fic (Self-harm, rape (which would not be written of course, it would just be mentioned) black mail blah blah) Or should I keep it the same? **


	12. Answer my Question please :)

**A/N: You guys didn't answer my question :s I also forgot about the name of fame hall. **

**So I shall repeat my question (And hope you answer back) And add to my list of people who are just plain awesome :3**

**Question: Should I make this a dark fic (Self-harm, rape (which would not be written of course, it would just be mentioned) black mail blah blah) Or should I keep it the same?**

**Question: Is my writing style good or bad? Do you find it annoying, and if so why? :U **

**Name of fame hall: **

AppleJax XD (You are awesome, have a cookie)

Aris Moon (He does need another kick :D, your awesome, have a cookie)

LuxLux1 (Is it Lulu, or Lux Lux? Your awesome, have a cookie)

StrawberryNinjaPanda (Panda's are awesome, have a bamboo cookie)

Moonlight Phonex101 (You are awesome, have a cookie)

Nachobeats823 (Stop beating 823, your still awesome though, have a cookie)

Nataliaivette1 (Your awesome, have a cookie)

Xxvaleriegarciaxx (You are awesome, have a cup of tea and some cookies)

ChojisGirl (You are awesome, have a cookie)

CraaKED (You are awesome, have a cookie)

Shopgirllaura (You are awesome, have a cookie)

**Me: So please answer those questions, It will change the outcome of the story! This Fic's fate rests in your hands. **

**Stan: You can't do that**

**Me: Stan, the man, what are you talking about?**

**Stan: You can't just have a chapter, and no story**

**Me: I do what I want**

**Stan: This fic will get taken down fo sure **

**Me: whatever**

***Nek Minute***

**Me: …**

**Stan: Told you so**

**Me: Shut up Stan, nobody likes you**

**Stan fans: *Gasp* **

**Me: Oh come on! **

**Kenny: Huehuehue**

**Me: GTFO Kenny**

**Next chapter preview because I fear that this Fic will get taken down if I don't add something for you to read. **

**On the next episode:**

"HURPY DERP" said Stan, as he galloped through the woods with no clothes on.

"Stan, wait!" Kyle yelled as he ran after him, the two had taken cough medicine and were now running through the snowy woods naked.

Stan turned around and tackled Kyle to the ground and said "I love you"

**Me: There you go Style and Stan fans**

**Kyle: did you just…?**

**Stan: *smiles pedo-like* Hey Kyle**

**Me: Stay away from Kyle! He is Kenny's and only Kenny's.**

**Kenny: uhh, I will stick with chicks, thanks.**

**Me: but…K2… *Sad face* **

**Kenny: ….**

**Me: I am crazy for writing this sht, aren't i?**

**Kenny, Stan, Kyle: *Nods heads* **

**Butters: What's me and Eric's plan?**

**Kenny: Good question**

**Kyle: Yeah, I want to know too (Also, nice Grammar Butters)**

**Stan: And why did me and Lucy date?**

**Me: NOPE, because those would be spoilers. **

**Everyone: *Frowny face* **


End file.
